lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrian X
Tyrian X An android invented by the famed experts of the universe. Tyrian X was built from the unstable energies of nether and aether, granting it unusual capabilities. Tyrian X is a combined project created by both Scientists and Mages, powered by the unknown energies of the universe, and further enhanced by the mechanical capability of advanced technology and materials (supplied by the Geti Star). Tyrian X is also a 20 feet tall giant, and is both huge and deadly. Background The scientists, Dr. Myuu, Dr. Raichi, and Dr. Gero, were said to have disappeared from their respective homelands, with their whereabouts unknown. Now, they are on planet Chaiur, where mystical energies are saturated even in the air, and the materials have a vast capacity for magic. With the help of native denizens of the planet, who are masters of the draconic arts, as well as the Kashvar (who fled to this planet). The 3 doctors were successful in forging Tyrian X, a hulking android with vast magical capabilities. Tyrian X’s power source is infinite, and can draw magical power from Chaiur itself, or redirect magical energy there (which empowers the planet). Tyrian X is extremely tough, and can be considered an anomaly in the universe, as there have been no prior beings similar to Tyrian itself. It can be said that Tyrian is a Titan of sorts, the first Mechanical one created. Ironically, the Makers of the planet which enhanced Tyrian made him invulnerable to corruption, which means control over this being is absolute and cannot be changed. Appearance Tyrian X is a hulking android with a grey face, a black line running down from his red eyes to his cheeks. Tyrian X is chubby and fat, wearing an armour similar to Bebi, a clear distinct X on his forehead. At the back of his arm is 2 pipe-like structures, which aid in transferring massive amounts of energy, force, or absorbing the impact of devastating physical attacks. Natural Ability Tyrian X has a unique body which makes him far less susceptible to most forms of attack, and makes him incredibly powerful. Strength: Tyrian X has been known to overpower most opponents with ease, manhandling even Gogeta when he went to Earth. Tyrian X was eventually driven away from Earth by Geti Goku(who flicked Tyrian into oblivion). Speed: Unnaturally agile, able to dodge the combined attacks of multiple beings despite being bulkier and slower. His android mind plays a role in processing and receiving massive amounts of information. Durability: Inside his body is a pocket dimension, where energy is drained in rapid rates and absorbed by Tyrian. If his external body is destroyed, the ambient energy of the pocket dimension would resurrect Tyrian somewhere else, with enhancements to prevent deaths from reoccurring. Furthermore, the only way to destroy Tyrian is to destroy the core of the pocket dimension and Tyrian’s physical body at the same time. The planet which created him must also be destroyed. Power Level: Absurd for for an android, Tyrian X is capable of crushing galactic objects without sign of effort. Powers and Abilities Regeneration: Tyrian X is able to casually regenerate any damage done to its mechanical body, utilizing its mechanical nanites similar to the old Gete Star. Nanite Manipulation: Tyrian X can manipulate Nanites to his advantage, be it creating dense armour, forming reflective surfaces, take over electrical objects, upgrade materials and destroying the enemy from the inside. Self-Ressurection: Tyrian X is capable of resurrecting itself if it wishes. Hollow Skeleton: Tyrian X’s insides appear to be a void, similar to magic. Nether Manipulation: Tyrian X is capable of draining the life force of opponents, and manipulating the deadly abilities such as draining life force with it. This is used inside his pocket dimension when he is draining energy, and travels through the pipes when he is empowering his fists with it. Aether Manipulation: Counter to Nether Manipulation, this is used against demons to reduce them into husks of magic. Umbrakinetic Constructs: Tyrian X is capable of conjuring anything out of darkness. The Seven Chaos Emeralds: When Tyrian enhances himself with the seven emeralds and dragon balls, he gains time manipulation and an untold amount of magical capability. Shapechanging: Tyrian is capable of changing his shape similar to Hirudegarn, into a mist, air, fire, water, darkness, or even liquid metal. Tyrian X is also capable of taking the forms of different creatures whom it has absorbed before, or transform base on its knowledge of the form. Hellfire Combat: By enhancing its fists with Hellfire, its physical attacks become far more deadly Kinetic Energy Manipulation: Kinetic energy is absorbed by Tyrian X, be it energy attacks, physical attacks and whatnot, which is stored by Tyrian X. To do this, his arms must NOT be currently enhanced by anything. This energy can be converted to a supernova-esque explosion, be redirected back at the target, or stored to enhance the user’s attacks. Construct Creation: Using the vast magic it has, Tyrian X is able to create constructs of many creatures, which can aid it in battle. Matter/Energy Absorption and Self-Manipulation: Tyrian X can absorb both Matter and Energy to increase his size, or reform itself to become smaller. Magic Rod: Absorbs magical energy of attacks and transfers it to its pocket dimension Force-Armour Generation: Temporally surrounds himself with his pocket dimension, making him invulnerable to all energy attacks which travel straight through it. This can only be used for 10 seconds at a time. Techniques Yotta-Ball: Creates a ball which draws power from the ambient surroundings, firing magical bolts of power at the enemy, or altering the environment to its advantage. Activational Beam: Fires a beam of vast magical energies, which draws power from the enemies’ beam to enhance itself to intense levels. Nanite Machinery: Different Machineries are forged within the pocket dimension itself, designed for different purposes each. Among these include a gigantic Kraken, a monstrous Primordial Dragon, and a dark angel. Doomsday Cannon: Mixes Aether, Nether, Anti-Ki and other forms of energy together to form a devastating ball. The ball radiates with immense power, and is then condensed to the size of Tyrian. Extra-Terrestrial Summoning: Tyrian X is able to summon the Starcraft races anywhere, for its own entertainment and advancement. Some of these summons include the Uberlisk, Hulking Horror, Uber Carrier, Zeus Tank, Nickling, the Hungry Baneling, the Uber Cruiser 2.0, Terratron, Uber Zerg Air Carrier, Zerg Plaguelord, Mothership, Infested Bunker, and Giant Enemy Crab. Death and Decay: Decays everything in the area, aging them eons in seconds. Chronosphere: Creates a huge sphere which pauses time within it, preventing external objects from hitting Tyrian X Static Ball: Sends a ball which pulls everything within it, forcefully sending them into traps. Meteor: Sends Meteors at the target. Energy Reflective Shield: Repels the attacks of enemies for 10 seconds. Other Summons http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BEYIrWBU8g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKf-Ti_5nOc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXiLbmYUx4w http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMGJ_z_qyp8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aonckqdbRj4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F1LmHJIJgY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs3x-vtyw8Y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUjA7ZMCxG8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq1a_HbwjDM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOwecPvjnSQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSCgFvtI6PM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2hCyiundK0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ljb56Z_2lA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov03ummYmjQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHbvw2S5idQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoSJfY2FpoQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8MRbnAhTiI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRa3UZqrIuQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53xxYYOwMGA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht0ompIHXJI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzU6CIVuRo8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GlUapaHVkI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrN_4IXdS30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQZozjxVXYg Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles